Gilligan Does It Again!
by Jemascola
Summary: The Professor has made a foolproof plan to get off the island...until Gilligan ruins it...again...
1. Chapter 1

Gilligan Does It Again!

Chapter 1: The Plan

For many years, Gilligan, the Skipper, and all the other passengers on the S.S. Minnow were trapped on an uncharted island. It was often frustrating to find ways to get back home. Getting off the island wasn't easy with a broken ship, a little radio, and not much else. Worst of all, Gilligan caused all sorts of trouble for the castaways. The Professor always seemed to find some kind of brilliant plan that would get them off the island, but Gilligan would accidentally bust the whole plan by getting into some kind of trouble. The castaways were becoming fed up with Gilligan's clumsiness. That is, until one day when the Professor came up with a fool-proof plan to get them off the island.

He had been studying the technology of steam powered engines, and he believed he could construct a vessel that could run on steam power. He spent one night in his hut drawing up designs for the steam ship. Early the next morning, he got the castaways together and explained his plan.

"See, steam has much more power than one may realize," the Professor started. "It is used in powering some strong trains, for instance. Also, it is often used in power plants to produce electricity. Now, if we were to take that same concept and adapt it to make an engine for a boat, then we could have a steam engine, and then we could get off the island!"

The castaways cheered. "Ah, yes, it will be so great to leave this dreadful island," Mrs. Howell said.

"Now, in order to make this work, we must chop down many trees to build the body of the ship as well as the water container. Skipper, Gilligan, you guys get to work chopping down some wide trees. Cut about 10 at the most," he said.

"Aye, aye," Gilligan said running off to his hut to get some axes. The Skipper followed behind Gilligan.

Then the Professor turned to Ginger and MaryAnn. "You two will get the water for the water container. Get about 20 buckets of water." The girls went off to their hut and got the buckets and ran off to start scooping out water.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Ship

Gilligan and the Skipper had spent most of the day chopping down trees. It was about 5:30 by the time they chopped the tenth tree.

"TIMBER!" Gilligan shouted as the tree started falling.

"Gilligan, will you be quiet?" barked the Skipper. "You've been shouting that every time we cut a tree down!"

"But it's fun, Skipper."

The Skipper rolled his eyes. "Come on, little buddy. Let's go see the Professor." Gilligan and the Skipper went to see the Professor, who was still at the beach.

"Ahoy," he greeted.

"Ahoy," Gilligan said.

"We're done chopping the trees," the Skipper said.

"Great," the Professor said. "Now here are the blueprints for the ship's design. You can go ahead and start building the parts."

Gilligan and the Skipper went to work. It took two long days of work to get the ship done, but they finally finished it.

"All done, Professor," the Skipper said.

"Great. Now, MaryAnn, Ginger, pour the water into the container," the Professor instructed. After the girls did that, the Professor spoke again. "OK, we are now ready to set sail!" Everyone cheered. "Get your things, everybody and let's go," the Professor said heading to his hut.

Everyone went to his or her hut and gathered their luggage. In Gilligan's hut, the Skipper and Gilligan were packing as well. Gilligan had some thoughts floating around in his head. He had never manned a ship before, and he was wondering what it would be like. It would be so great if he could. He just had to talk the Skipper into letting him steer the ship.

"Skipper," Gilligan said.

"Yes, Gilligan?" asked the Skipper, who was eagerly packing one of his blue shirts in his suitcase.

"Could I drive the ship?" Gilligan blurted. He suddenly covered his mouth. He didn't want to say it so directly.

"No," the Skipper said without batting an eye.

"Please?" Gilligan asked.

"No, Gilligan!" persisted the Skipper. He shut his suitcase and left the hut. Gilligan followed.

"Please, Skipper, can't I? I've never steered a boat before. I'd like to do it just this once. Why can't I, Skipper?" Gilligan asked. Gilligan suddenly tripped on a large root that was in the pathway. He landed on the dirty ground face first. His body ached in some places, but it slowly got better after a second or two.

"That's why, Gilligan," the Skipper said, acknowledging Gilligan's clumsiness. The Skipper proceeded to the beach where all the other castaways had gathered with their luggage. Gilligan headed back to his hut to finish packing. When he finished, he clicked his suitcase shut.

"Good bye, hut. Good bye, island. I shall miss you so," he said. "Not!" Gilligan headed out of the hut and shut the bamboo stick door shut. Gilligan headed to the beach with the rest of the castaways.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Disaster

As Gilligan joined the group, the Professor asked, "OK, is everyone ready?" Everyone made it clear that they were ready. "OK, then, let's get on the boat!" Everyone cheered and walked up the gangway made out of bamboo sticks. They got on the deck, and they waited for the Professor's instructions. "Now, in order for this boat to move, we must burn some logs to keep the water boiling. The logs collected are very heavy, so we'll need the Skipper and Mr. Howell to pick them up and dump them on the fire."

"Do I really have to do that?" Mr. Howell asked. "I'm wearing a $200 3-piece suit for goodness sakes!"

"Yes, you must help out. We need the strongest people to lift the logs. I'd suggest you take your suit off while doing so," the Professor said.

Mr. Howell began to shed his many articles of expensive clothing. "This is the last time I get stranded on an uncharted island," he grumbled.

"But Professor, who's going to steer the ship?" the Skipper wondered.

"Gilligan, of course," the Professor said. "Next to you, he's got the most experience with ships. Since you are needed for lifting logs, there's nobody else available as qualified as Gilligan."

"Yeah, whatever," grumbled the Skipper. "But be careful, Gilligan! Don't screw anything up!"

"Aye aye, Skipper!" Gilligan replied.

When Mr. Howell had shed his jacket, vest, shirt, and tie, he began to help the Skipper move logs to the fire. They dumped one on the fire, and the fire crackled and boiled the water. Steam rushed out from the water container, and the paddle started to propel the ship. Everyone cheered as they saw the island disappearing from view.

About an hour later, Gilligan and the castaways were still at sea. The island was long gone, but they still had a long way to go before reaching Hawaii. Gilligan was satisfied now that he'd been driving the ship for about an hour now. Gilligan turned away from the wheel for a second to talk to the Skipper. "Aren't I doing great, Skipper?" he asked proudly. But the Skipper didn't look very happy. A scared, nervous, horrified expression was growing on his face.

"GILLIGAN, LOOK OUT!" he shouted in panic.

Gilligan jerked back and saw that a large rock was right in the boat's path. It was too late to turn back now. Gilligan tried steering away from it, anyway, but the passengers all heard the terrible sound of the rock tearing the hull of the ship. The deck collapsed, and everyone screamed as they fell down. Much of the boat had sunk underwater. Luckily, the deck was still intact, and it floated on the surface of the water. Everyone looked at the Professor for advice.

"Let's head back to the island," he said flatly. He glared at Gilligan. "It looks as though someone ruined another chance of getting off the island." Everyone gave Gilligan a hard stare as they were paddling back to the island.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Back Again

Nearly a week later, the castaways arrived at the island. They all scattered onto the soothing grains of sand on the beach. Gilligan was the last to come off. Everyone glared at Gilligan.

"Well, Gilligan?" the Skipper asked in disgust.

"I'm sorry, Skipper!" Gilligan said quickly. "I won't do it again, Skipper!"

"Gilligan," the Professor said. "There is another island about a mile or so from here. You will stay there until we have developed another plan to get off this island. You have always caused trouble for us, and you have ruined many fool-proof attempts to leave. I'm sorry, but for your own good, you must be isolated on the other island."

"But Professor…" Gilligan started.

"Gilligan...go!" the Skipper ordered.

"H-how do I get there?" Gilligan asked.

"I'll take you there and leave you there," the Skipper said.

"What will I eat?" Gilligan wondered.

"There are coconuts there, Gilligan. Just like there are here!" the Skipper said. Gilligan and the Skipper got on the deck and floated to the island. Gilligan got off and the Skipper hurried back to the other island.

"SKIPPER! I PROMISE I WON'T BE BAD AGAIN! COME BACK! PLEASE!" begged Gilligan.

"Good bye, Gilligan!" the Skipper called.

"No!" Gilligan moaned. The Skipper continued to head back to the island, so it was definite that Gilligan was going to permanently stay on the island. "What am I going to eat?" he wondered, searching for the coconuts.

THE END!


End file.
